


Invictus

by macabremusic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Before The Split, Gen, Logan and Virgil really aren't big parts of this, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Patton is good he's just afraid kinda, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, and how they coped i guess, sort of.. not really. sympathetic towards remus i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabremusic/pseuds/macabremusic
Summary: Before and after the Split, Creativity is a big part of Thomas' personality. Roman only wishes he had his brother with him for some company.
Kudos: 1





	1. Foreboding

Creativity, as that was their name, nothing else, was being poked on the shoulder repeatedly by Logic, presumably because they were messing around with the younger side's Rubix Cube. They did not turn around, but kept fiddling with the object, working through confusion about it's logistics to realizing that it's Logic's, and there's obviously going to be a simpler solution then mashing the colors together. Perhaps, they thought, they should try a pattern of movements. 

Remus, as he would come to be known, was fighting for cognition, suggesting they should peel off the stickers and stick them to Logic's polo shirt, to make him look rather like a Boy Scout, which Thomas had never been. He was often curious about the less... refined actions of creativity, impulsive decisions that people normally contained. It had not progressed into harmfulness, but Roman was worried that it might. He knew Morality was as well, he had spoken with them about shutting down Remus' decisions.   
Roman refused to let Morality entirely control his brother however, they were twins and it didn't feel right to let the other suffer. 

He gave up on trying to control the impulsivity, even with the promise of consequences, and watched as Remus pulled off the tacky, multicolored stickers. He prevented the urge to stick them to Logic's shirt, however, stuffing them in their pockets and hiding the block in a drawer when Logic wasn't looking. Roman could see Morality approaching them, and struggled to not blab about their misdeed. 

"Hey kiddo." Morality's voice was soft, almost too soft, like he was whispering. He must be able to see the stickers still stuck to their hands and pants, why wasn't he scolding them?   
But Morality understood them, in a way. He was well aware about their split in personalities, the way they were like two separate people in the same body, trying to work towards the same goal but with entirely different methods of reaching it. 

Morality did prevent the other sides from hearing about their... problem. Logic didn't know. Remus was familiar with Anxiety, the younger side didn't know either. Roman wasn't very interested in Anxiety, the way he was always hiding behind his hoodies and trying to prevent his ideas. He didn't hate the kid, it was just a tad bit annoying to have your hard work be shot down. But Morality was always nice to Anxiety, and Roman wanted to be just like Morality one day. He only wished his brother could feel the same. 

"Why don't you come with me? Logic has a bit of a.. concern with your actions today." Ah, so there it was. They were going to be in trouble. And yes, Logic definitely did realize what they'd.. what Remus had done. 

Remus giggled, and Roman told him to shut it, that they were in trouble, and wasn't he right? Didn't he tell Remus they shouldn't?   
But he couldn't be all too mad about Remus' tendencies. And he would certainly defend his twin to the grave... if they had one? Mortality of sides was an odd and complicated thing, none of them were sure what would happen. Remus had heard a rumour of fading, that if their host Thomas repressed a side enough, they could die out. 

Roman brushed that off, but he was afraid of the idea. He couldn't bear the thought of disappearing forever, without even Remus by his side. Still, he tried to appear confident. 

They continued walking down the corridor towards wherever Morality would be taking them. Roman hoped it wasn't the Bad Place. Even Remus didn't like the Bad Place. But he didn't think Morality would ever do something like that to them, especially not for something so minute. 

Oh, it was simply a recreational room, with a couch and TV and Logic up front, waving his toy in the air, and Morality looking not mad, just disappointed, and Roman felt like he would cry and throw up. Remus' consciousness had floated steadily back to their headspace, leaving him to take the blame. 

"I had been working on this for weeks! I was trying to figure out if their was a pattern to the movement, and you ruined it! Why do you always have to ruin things, Creativity?? Huh?? Morality, you better be backing me up for this one, because he deserves some sort of punishment!" 

Morality twiddled with his thumbs. Roman, having taken full control over the body, cowered from the loud voice and cutting words of Logic. He was right, Roman knew. They had done something wrong, they deserved a punishment. But did he have to yell? It was making Creativity's ears feel weirdly sensitive. 

"I guess.. I guess we could work something out. I understand you're upset Logic, but Creativity here was just trying to be, well, creative! And you always talk about how we should be doing our jobs, I'm sure Creativity just took that to heart." 

As always, they could count on Morality to be on their side, even if it wasn't exactly.. moral. 

Logic huffed, muttered something under his breath, and left them alone in the room. He couldn’t argue with Morality, and he **did** say that they should be more focused on their work.

Morality sat down next to him. "Which one of you is it, this time?" He knew they often took turns with taking control of the mind, especially when stressed.   
"Roman." He answered. "Re isn't here right now, I would have to find him." "And Remus broke the cube?" 

"Well he didn't break it! He just wanted to make Logic's shirt pretty, 'honest!"   
"I believe you Roman, trust me I do. Have you two thought over the decision?" 

The decision. Not the decision. Roman and Remus knew they would have to reach a consensus on whether or not they should keep the merge, but Roman didn't think they'd be forced to choose so soon! 

“Not... not really Morality, sorry, we just.. we can’t agree yet. And I’m not sure either of us are ready to be apart.”

“Well that’s quite alright Roman, but the way things have been going.. it’s become quite clear Remus is negatively affecting both us and... and Thomas, Roman. Thomas is starting to feel the effect, and he’s not happy. It’s become sort of a.. moral dillema. He feels like he’s.. like he’s a bad person. And we all know Thomas is not a bad person.” 

‘But Remus isn’t a bad person either!’ Roman wanted to protest, wanted to make Morality see reason, that they shouldn’t punish his brother, but... Morality was right. If Remus was causing.. harm? To Thomas? Then something had to be done. 

“Of course he’s not, it’s just... I don’t want anything bad to happen to Remus. He can’t help it, really.” 

“I know, and trust me, I wish it didn’t have to come to this, but... I think it’s time you two split.”

No. That was all Roman could think. No, absolutely not. They couldn’t. They had to though, that was the thing. They had to, it would be better, for the greater good. They needed to. 

“I know. I.. I know. I’ll talk to him. We’ll figure it out, I promise. But, but promise me we can stay together?” 

“I promise.” 


	2. Unavoidable

**No.  
** _What do you mean, no? Morality says we have to?  
_ **Why do you listen to Morality? He hates us.  
** _He doesn’t hate us Re, we’ve been over this! He wants what’s best for Thomas, and so do I. If this is what will work, then.. then I want to do it.  
_ **We can’t! Then we’ll just be separated forever and ever and I’ll get worse!  
** _Morality thinks it’s because we’re too different now, almost like we’re different sides. So we have to, this isn’t healthy!  
_ **Who wants to be healthy anyway? We could work together to do something fun! You always turn down my ideas.  
** _Your ideas hurt Thomas, Remus! I have to, it’s my job!  
_ **You mean our job! I’m here for a reason, Roman! I have to have a purpose!**  
 _Re that’s not what I-_ _  
_

But Remus had already gone, again retreating into his corner of their mind. A mind within a mind. Well, two minds within one mind that’s within a mind.

Roman knew, he knew this was unavoidable. Inevitable. It needed to be done. They had to, whether they liked it or not. 


	3. Understand

Why couldn't Remus understand? This was for the best, it was for Thomas! Morality proved that to him, to Roman, and he wasn't about to let his friend down. Even if he was dreading it. 

Remus' conscious had slipped away from his Roman's grasp, hiding in the back of their mind, like a fly that wouldn't stop buzzing in your ear. But now that the lighter side of Creativity had full control of the body, he still found himself doing things that made others upset. And he couldn't fathom why, why is he doing this, he's supposed to be the better option! But Logic still scolded him, and Morality was always disappointed, and he was beginning to think that the split was not a good idea. At all.   
And he needed Remus there, even if just for moral support. It was near agonizing, the lack of voice telling him to do stuff, or fighting for control, a voice he knew that no matter what, was his brother. They were always brothers, twins, and right now they needed that more then ever. 

But something was up with Thomas. It was evident, in the way he began wondering pointed questions, aimed mainly at.. them. He was questioning his sense of morality again, because of them, and that was the final straw for Morality. 

"I know, I know deeply that you two think this is a bad idea, but I'm telling you, it is my job to see that Thomas is a good person, and that means I have to weed out the bad. We need to do this. It's not an option anymore, Creativity, you will be doing it. Get Remus up."  
 _No._ Roman's mind protested, _No. No we can't do it we can't it'll make everything worse and I won't have him anymore, we won't have each other we can't_

Every side knew better than to mess with Morality when he was upset. He was the oldest side, the core of Thomas' feelings, almost all of them, and he was never genuinely upset. Ever.   
So this was most definitely something they could not protest, no matter how much Roman wanted to. And he wanted to. 

He didn't know how to get Remus 'up'. He had never drifted so far off into the back of their mind before. Roman wasn't even sure he could find him.   
But he had to try. They had to try. 

They.. he was sent back to their room, to at least try and find Remus. But what if Remus didn't want to be found? Although, if he was so eager to stay in the back to get away from Roman, would splitting be any different? 

**No.** That was the first thing Remus said. Then, **I'm not doing it.  
** _We have to. Morality said-  
_ **Morality this, Morality that! He's all you ever talk about! And you can't make me!  
** _You're right, but Morality can! And he will Re, he will, so we have to just do what he says.  
_ **fine. Fine, Roman, you win, again, we'll do it. Yeah, we'll do it, and then what? What? We all know they like you better! I'll just fade, won't I, I'll fade and then what happens then?  
** _You're not gonna fade Remus, I promise, I swear you won't. Please. Please just do this one thing. Don't you want to have your own separate body? Your own mind? No me bugging you any more? You'd be free to do whatever, Re, just think about it! I can't stop you.  
_

Remus did not answer for some time, and then-

**Okay. Okay, I'll do it. Just.. just make sure we stay together?  
** _Of course! We'll always be together, duh!_

Remus laughed. 


End file.
